Wrong Gossip!
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: " Terusin aja sebar gossip yang ga bener,Inget karma berlaku,yang pertama nyebarin dijamin barokah hidup lo ! "
Kuroko no Anjlok

.

.

Tittle: Wrong Gossip!

Rating: General,Humour,Teen,OOC Parah

Cast: Anak2 Seirin

.

.

Anime ini punyanya Abang Fujimaki-san,Izin yaa…

.

.

.

.

.

" _Terusin aja sebar gossip yang ga bener,Inget karma berlaku,yang pertama nyebarin dijamin barokah hidup lo ! "_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" BRAK ! " Ini bukan suara jatuh,bukan suara tabrakan,bukan suara mantan,tapi suara gebrakan meja dari Aida Riko,baru jam stengah 7 pagi,kelas anak2 Seirin langsung sunyi 3 detik setelah suara gebrakan itu terjadi.

" Riko-chan kenapa? Cembetut aja,sorry semalem ketiduran,voice callnya kumatiin hehehe " Daripada sunyi akkhirnya Hyuuga membuka suara + nyengir.

" Bacot,gua mau kekantin ! " sunyipun pecah,bentakan suarapun merekah,Hyuga terdiam melongo.

.

Riko membuka pintu kelas dan kebetulan Kagami yang hendak masuk kedalam kelas jadi kaget dikit

" Buset neng mukanya kayak origami dilipet2 kenape lu ? " pertanyaan dari si rambut ombre dikacangin

" Eh itu ceweklu kenapa ? " Kagami nanya

" Tau dah ntar2 juga baek sendiri,selo aja " Hyugapun pasrah dan mulai membuka buku.

.

.

" Yo Riko! " dialognya siapa hayoooooo,datanglah si Hitam Manis Ahomine menghampiri Riko di kantin,melihat Aomine menyapanya,wajah Riko semakin tak karuan.

" Cemberut aja pagi2 ga sexy ah,cowok lu udah datengg ? " tanyanya kalem dan duduk disebelah Riko.

" EIT maen duduk2 aja,elo duduk disini bayarin gua baso ama esteh ! " twew wew wew Aomine garuk2 pala doang disitu.

" Ih apaan sih,yaudah gw kekelas BYE ! " Aomine melengus pergi.

.

.

Skip Time,jam istirahat pkl 11.00

" Eh ngerasa ga sih Riko baperan hari ini,kenapa ya dia ? " Ucap momoi sembari menutup bukunya.

" Ga tau lagi dapet kali "

" Lahhhh biasa dia lagi dapet aja makin happy pecicilan kayak orang stress,lari2an dikelas,teriak2 nyanyi2,lah ini macem dipelet pake mantra yang salah " ucap Momoi melengus.

" Gue mau kekelasnya dia ah " gapake babibu Momoi melesat kekelas Riko yang terletak di lantai 3 ( kelas Momoi di lantai 4,ebuset ini sekolah apa Mall )

.

.

.

Dikelas Riko

" Heh Riko lu kenap . . . . . " Belom selesai Momoi menyapa,Riko udah nyambit duluan.

" HEH GUE MAU BIKIN PERHITUNGAN SAMA ELO ! " Momoi kaget bukan main,Masuk2 udah disemprot

" Lho ? Kok elo nge-gas sih ? perhitungan apaan lo kira Akuntansi itung2an ! " Hahaa Momoi baper

" ELO KAN YANG CIUM COWOK GUE KEMAREN SIANG DI BELAKANG SEKOLAH ? MAU MESUM LOE ? GUE ADUIN KE KEPSEK ! " Jegerrrrrrr Momoi terdiam tapi emosi.

" JANGAN MACEM2 YE,GUE AMA HYUUGA UDAH 5 TAON PACARAN ! elo udah ada aomine masih kurang ? "

" HEH RIKO PE'A Elo denger gituan dari manaaaa? Buktinya apaaaa ? Nyebar gossip yang ga bener,DOSA ! " Momoi melengus.

" Gue denger dari Kuroko,soalnya kemaren kan dia giliran piket,dia buang sampah dibelakang sekolah,EH TAU2NYA ADA YANG LAGI MESRA2AN DISITU HAHAH ! "

" Ya Allahhhhhhhh Riko,itu salahhhhhh,Kuroko mana ? tuh anak Ember banget,najong " momoi celingak celingukan,tau2 Kuroko udah didepan mata ( Kalian tau kan Anak satu ini macem setan bayangan tau2 muncul )

" Terus kalo bukan ciuman apaan dong ? Nyipok ? Sama aja egoooo udah ngaku ajaaa ! "Lahh Kuroko bacot.

" Ya Alahhhhh itu kemaren bukan ciumannnnnnn,tapiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii gueeeeeee kemaren kan makan siang ama Hyuga,sekalian dia mau ngasih Majalah gitu ke gueeee,yaudah kita duduk deh disitu,teruuuuuss pas mau duduk guenya mendadak jatooooooohhhh,ga tau bisa kepleset apes ! ehh ga sengaja kena deh pipi ama bibirnya dikit UDAH PUASSS ? " Momoi ngebentak,seisi kelas ketakutan,beberapa murid ada yang keluar kelas wkwkwk

" ALAHH MODUS KAN LOE ! Terus kenapa harus makan siang di belakang sekolah,Mana disitu sepi banget KESEMPATAN KAN LOE ?! " Riko belum puas ngebacot

" HEH PEA ITU JAM 3 SORE SEKOLAH UDAH TUTUP BEDONNN,yaudah kita kebelakang sekolah adem,asri dibawah pohon " Riko garuk2 pala

" Dan elo Kuroko, Terusin aja sebar gossip yang ga bener,Inget karma berlaku,yang pertama nyebarin dijamin barokah hidup lo ! " Momoi melengus dan hendak keluar kelas,namun ditahan ama riko

" Eh bentar,jadi yang lo bilang tadi itu beneran? Yahelaaaaaahhhhh Maapppppp " Riko memelas dan duduk dikursinya

" KRIIIIINGGGGGGG " Bell masuk berbunyi,Momoi balik,Riko balik,semua balik,semua selesai.

.

.

.

" Tau ga sihhhhh gara2 dikelas lo ada yang berantem tadi anak kelas sebelah mau ngaduin ke kepsek ! " Tiba2 Koganei ngebacot ama Riko.

" Ah anak alay tukang ngadu,ributt dikit ngadu,udah bilangin kekepseknya, Pak yang berantem tadi udah damai " ucap Riko ketus.

Semua anak Seirin melengus lega,kan sayang kalo Ijazah ditahan gara2 berantem beginian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

NB :

Yakk Jadiiiiii FF ini pengalaman gue pas kisaran jaman2nya SMP,Alay banget deh duluuuu,tapi gue kangen banget masa2 SD-SMA sekarang gue anak kuliahan lohhh #siapa? #yangnanya

Makasih loh udah baca FF gajelas ini,saya terhuraaaaa,Stay tune yaa kisah2 lainnya,Idenya lagi baper.


End file.
